House Phiarlan
http://www.wizards.com/dnd/images/eb_gallery/82928.jpg House Phiarlan is an elven dragonmarked house throughout Khorvaire, although they are now based in Sharn, Breland their former base of operation in Cyre having been destroyed in the Day of Mourning. The Carnival of Shadow is the treaveling cirus of House Phiarlan, filled with illusiopb, acrobatics, and exotic creatures and entertainers from across Khorvaire. House Phiarlan has its roots back to when the elves were slaves to the gaint. The ancestors of House Phialan were liaisons between diffenet elven sects. The called themslves Phiarlan wich means spirit keepers beacues they held the different elven sect together. The Phiarlan learn the coustoms of the different elven tribes has they worked as liaisons. They started to carry intelligence for the war and this is the first sign of intelligence work. With the Phiarlan knownledge of the tribes of elves helped the leader to gather the tribes and flee Xen'drik. The Phiarlan help to keep the elves to gether my give news to the different noble court they were founded before the Undying Court. They also help keep the nation to gether by uncovering rivalries and schemes. They did this so they can solve it out in the open or if the noble did not they use the informations they got to tell the nobles if they need to know. The Phiarlan were respect very much and they were allow in all the court becaues if you do let them in it showed that the nobles are hiding something. They use song, dances and other arts to paid their hosts. The elves have been try to get there heroes back form death and many of the noble try to do so in different ways. The two path that were put in use was the Priests of Transition and the House of Vol. The Priests of Transition studied ways to preserve the spirit beyond the death of the body. The House of Vol dabbled in blood magic and dark arts. The way of The Priests of Transition gain the most support and the they created the Undying Court. The Undying Court brought the lines of the nobles together. With this new change the Phiarlan became true spies. At this piont is when the Mark of Shadow appeared. With the Mark of Shadow appearing the Phiarlan lost the Undying Court favor. Then the war with the House of Vol came. The House had gotten the Mark of Death and with there uinon with Dragons the Undying Court killed them all. The Phiarlan fearing that they would be next most of them left. The one that stay soon speare the Mark of Shadow all over the nation. In the new land of Khorvaire they started to amass power and form an Intelligence network. They also started to created with there art skills. They sold there new items to the people of Khorvaire and this help them make contarts and money. There entertain also help themn get money and information Dragonmark House Phiarlan possesses the Mark of Shadow. The oldest living dragonmark the Mark of Shadow first appeared on Aerenal. This mark grants various magical benefits that relate to divination and illusions. The house turned these power to art of enterainment, and the skill of actors, muscians, and arrobats of the Phiarlan are legendary. During the Last War members of the house disapproved of the houses involvement and broke away forming House Thuranni. Category:Dragonmarked Houses